


It's short for 'I love you'

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scisaac if you want
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wie – w chwili, gdy otwiera drzwi mieszkania Dereka, wie, że to błąd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's short for 'I love you'

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's short for 'I love you'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025786) by [Hepzheba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba). 



> Nie mam ostatnio wena na pisanie ani tłumaczenie, więc musicie mi wybaczyć małą objętość tekstu. Lepsze to niż nic, a małe jest przecież piękne, right? 
> 
> Opowiadanie, pierwotnie opublikowane na [tumblrze](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/61668328504/the-pack-walking-in-on-stiles-and-derek-but) powstało za sprawą promptu: „Wataha zwala się Sterekowi na głowę w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie i wyciąga błędne wnioski”. 
> 
> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Scott wie – w chwili, gdy otwiera drzwi mieszkania Dereka, wie, że to błąd. Na wycofanie się jest jednak odrobinę za późno – drzwi już się otwierają i McCall nic nie może na to poradzić.

\- Och, mmm… o taak, właśnie tam, Derek…

To zdecydowanie głos Stilesa i, _o dobry Boże,_ Scott zobaczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela w stanie najwyższej gotowości, która jest zasługą mężczyzny będącego czymś na kształt jego… Przyjaciela? Znajomego? Sojusznika?

Z jakiegoś powodu cnota Isaaca wydaje się być dla Scotta znacznie ważniejsza niż jego własna, gdyż McCall w mig wyciąga rękę i zakrywa nią oczy towarzysza.

Przynajmniej kilka przykładowych pozycji, w których mógłby zastać swoich przyjaciół, przelatuje przez głowę Scotta, nim chłopak dostrzega Stilesa i Dereka znajdujących się przy oknie i jak się okazuje – jego wyobraźnia nie ma doprawdy żadnego związku z rzeczywistością.

Stiles leży na stole do masażu z prawdziwego zdarzenia (czy ludzie serio posiadają takie rzeczy w swoich domach? Derek z pewnością, to już potwierdzone info), a Derek stoi obok, całkowicie ubrany, z rękoma ułożonymi na plecach Stilesa w żaden sposób niezwiązany z seksem. Do tej pory Scott nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, iż człowiek może odczuwać tak wielką ulgę, jaką on odczuwa w tym konkretnym momencie.

  

Następnym razem, kiedy wchodzi do pokoju pomimo jęków Stilesa, McCall nie ma tyle szczęścia…


End file.
